Penthouse of Horror
Fin, Reef, Lo and Broseph get trapped in an old hotel room that Bummer claims to be haunted by a young couple who died there. The gang (especially Fin) doesn't really believe in hauntings, that is, until the ghost shows up (though Fin still refuses to believe this). Meanwhile, The Kahuna finds himself doing battle with an undead evil fish stick that he accidentally brought back to life. ' Summary In a hallway of one of the room floors, Broseph and Reef are playing frisbee, unable to remember why Bummer told them not to. While playing, the frisbee hits a guest on the nose who wanted to be a teen model. Her dream crushed by the awry frisbee, she runs away crying. Emma comes by and also gets hit by the frisbee, but she is stoked because she got a 10/10 evaluation, her ninth one. If she gets one more perfect score, she can take one hour off of any shift she wants, which she plans to use to go night surfing under the full moon. Reef, not amused, uses her eval as the new frisbee, but it goes under the hallway vending machine. After pushing it out of the way, Reef and Broseph discover a room hidden by the machine and wallpaper, Room 1313. When they go in, the door shuts behind them which makes Reef scream, but is reopened by Bummer, who tells them to get out. Lo and Fin appear after hearing Reef scream and after Lo asks why the room was sealed off, Bummer explains that the week before the Groms had arrived, a newlywed couple died there when they tried to surf in the bathroom hot tub. Strange things started to happen afterward, so they sealed off the room and Bummer was ordered not to speak of it by Mr. Ridgemount. Bummer orders the Groms' silence as well. After Bummer leaves, the gang decide they want to go in and Broseph picks the lock, using a fishbone as a lock pick. Just as he succeeds, Mr. Grizzle comes by and scares Reef. When the vending machine won't give up his snack, Mr. Grizzle starts roughing it up and accidentally knocks it over. It almost crushes Reef and Fin, who were distracted by fighting with each other, but are saved by Lo tackling them into the room. The vending machine slams the door shut and blocks it, and with no cell phone service in the room, it leaves Reef, Fin, Broseph and Lo trapped inside. Downstairs in the lobby, the Kahuna stands beside the lobbyquarium and talks to Fluffy, the only fish in the tank he can "relate" to. Johnny ask why Emma is in a good mood and Emma tells him about her night surfing with Fin. He offers to bring towels to the beach, which Emma agrees is a good idea, which overjoys Johnny. Back at the Pirate Ship, Mr. Marvin ate everything early, with the Chef running out of food to serve. Kelly offers to get a fried fish stick, then grabs a net and goes fishing in the lobbyquarium. She fishes out Fluffy, who in turn, gets fried into a fish stick. When The Kahuna goes to feed the lobbyquarium fish, he discovers that Fluffy is gone. Unable to figure out what the shark and the yellow Surgeon fish (which he has named Buster and Sonny) are trying to mime, Sonny jumps out of the tank and tells Kahuna that "pirate lady" (Kelly) took Fluffy to the kitchen. Finding out Fluffy's fate as a battered fish stick fried in peanut oil, and served on a platter angers the Kahuna, and he tells the uncaring Kelly that he "does not abide" with this. The heartbroken Kahuna goes to the beach, and performs a ritual from a book in front of a fire, intending to put Fluffy to rest. Calling upon Poseidon, Howlee the Surf God, and Howlee's lesser-known cousin Tito, the Kahuna commits Fluffy to the "big lobbyquarium in the sky", finishing with a powder in the fire that throws up a big, pink ball of flame. Back in Room 1313, Fin tries to find a way out of the room but has no luck. Lo decides to play the "Ouija Board" on her iPhone. During the game, Reef freaks about the vibrating bed, starting another fight between him and Fin. Broseph then finds a wedding cake in the mini fridge. He eats it but then strange things start to happen. The room gets cold and Lo starts to hyperventilate, so Reef decides to put a paper bag over her head. Then the corpse bride appears. Back at the Pirate Ship, Emma gives Mr. Marvin the fishstick (which comes to life) and scares Mr. M. and makes him puke. Emma has his hand sign the eval while Mr. Marvin is still hurling, her final 10/10. After Emma shows Kelly her evaluation, she leaves for night surfing and she calls Fin, but Fin does not answer. Johnny comes along and Emma wonders who to surf with now since the rest of the gang went AWOL. Johnny volunteers and even though he isn't so good, he insists that night surfing can just make him better. Emma agrees and Johnny is stoked. After they leave, Kelly is tallying up the evening's dinner bills when an unknown creature attacks her, and when she tastes some liquid left behind after she fights it off, she identifies it as the peanut oil the kitchen uses to fry fishsticks. Kahuna sees what happened and wonders if it has to do with Fluffy. Kahuna takes out his funeral book, but Kelly points out from the cover that it's a book for "bringing your dead pet fish back to life". In the haunted hotel room, the groms hide from the bride in the bathroom where things go from bad to gross. The bathtub starts bubbling brown water, the shower randomly turns on and a bathrobe becomes haunted as well. Fin, still stubborn about there being no ghost, refuses to move so Reef carries her into the bedroom. There they have no choice but wait until morning. Before the scene goes to the next Fin gets a weird look, then looks at Reef and, figuring that he has his hand on her butt, growls "move...hand...''now!" at Reef. Reef blames it on the ghost. Back at the Pirate Ship, Kelly and Kahuna quickly figure out that Fluffy is headed for the beach to attack Emma, who served him. Kahuna grabs the shrimp forks and prepares for battle with the undead. At the beach, Johnny bails big time and Emma does pretty well. After a session of surfing Emma notices a romantic table; it's clear that Johnny set it up but she doesn't get it until he tells her it was his idea. However, an oblivious Emma thinks Johnny set it for her and Ty. When Johnny is finally about to tell Emma how he feels about her, Kahuna comes and tells them that Fluffy is about to attack. As it launches towards Emma, Johnny pushes her out of the way and the fish attacks Johnny. Kahuna then attacks Fluffy, who sees him coming and makes a break for the ocean. The Kahuna loads up three shrimp forks per hand and throws, but the zombie avoids the six forks, one after the other. Kahuna takes aim with one last fork and manages to spear Fluffy through his fishstick body. He sadly says "Fluffy go to sleep now." Emma thanks Johnny for protecting her with a hug. They then go for another surf session with Johnny glad he impressed Emma. The Kahuna retrieves the zombie fishstick, when Fluffy suddenly revives and tries to attack the Kahuna, who then is forced to eat him, ending his reign of terror. Kahuna notes that Fluffy was quite tasty. Back in the room, Fin gets steamed and lets the ghost in, who, as requested by Fin, does a session of surfing. But, Fin then tricks it into crashing, revealing a rope attached to it. And it turns out to be Bummer dressed up! When the gang asks why, he explains that the room isn't haunted, but not up to code, with rusty water in the hot tub and broken ventilation, and that he as the ghost just to scare the groms into leaving so he could have the room to himself. But, they then figure out that the ghostly bathrobe is real, they leave. Later, the entrance is resealed, hoped to be never found again, with Reef throwing the key into the water at the Office. But looking at Fin, he decided to throw another key in case he needs Room 1313 again someday. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *Kelly *The Kahuna *Chester Grizzle *Mr. Marvin *Unknown Blonde Girl Trivia *This is a Halloween special episode. *The name is a pun off of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror, which at the same time had its 20th anniversary. *The scene where the Unknown Blonde Girl is hit in the face by Broseph's thrown frisbee parallels a memorable scene from a 1973 episode of The Brady Bunch, "The Subject Was Noses", where Marcia Brady similarly suffers a swollen nose after she gets hit in the face by a football thrown by her stepbrother Peter. *The quote with Bummer saying, "I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling Groms!" is a parody of the iconic Scooby-Doo saying, "I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" *This is the third appearance of Chester Grizzle. *The room, 1313, is a pun off of the most unlucky number: 13. *According to Broseph there is more than one VIP Suite. *Stoked Radio: ** Ccut Upp by Duchess Says ** Sugar Assault Me Now by Pop Levi *Lo says that the cake is three months old, suggesting that it has been about three months since the first episode, give or take a week. *In the original Canadian airing of this episode on Teletoon, when the Kahuna finds out about Kelly having Fluffy fried into a fish stick, he calls her "Devil woman". In the American version shown on Cartoon Network, Kahuna's remark to Kelly is changed to "Awful woman" by CN's censors. *It is never revealed how Bummer pulled off some of his optic illusions, such as glowing, levitating a piece of floor board or generating a gust of air, but since it's a Scooby-Doo parody, it could be wires and strings. *Johnny attempts to and fails to let Emma know how he feels about her (again). *The silhouette of the French Chef in a pile of goo can be seen after Fluffy attacked him. *Fluffy as a fish stick had an eye on each end, a mouth with sharp teeth, a tongue, and movement like an inch worm. *Kelly called the dead Fluffy a "Psycho Zombie Fish Stick" which the Kahuna thought was judgmental but agreed to the name. *The bear still has honey on his nose, first seen in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure". *When the ghost said "Get Out!", this is a reference to The Othersiders when they discovered a ghost on the Queen Mary demonically saying that exact phrase. Quotes '''Bummer: I was trying to scare you slackers so I could have this sweet crash pad to myself, and I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling groms. Sonny: Fluffy, look out! Hang on buddy, I'll save you! (hits the glass) Ow! (as Kelly walks away with Fluffy) Heh, I never liked him anyway. (to Buster) You want to go swimming? Sonny (to the Kahuna, telling him about Kelly taking Fluffy): Pirate lady took him to kitchen! Mr. Grizzle (to Reef): What's your problem, creampuff? Reef: (Walks into the bathroom) Hey at least there's a hot tub. (looks at Fin) Any takers? Fin: (pounding on the front door) Help, help!! Reef: Hey bro, how come Bummer doesn't want us to play frisbee inside? (throws the frisbee to Broseph) Broseph: Huh, can't remember, bro. (throws frisbee) (Frisbee hits a female guest) Female Teen: Ow, my nose! (covering her nose) Now I'll never be a teen model. Reef: Come on, it doesn't look so bad. (Shows Reef her nose) Eww, how do you feel about telemarketing? (Female teen runs away crying) Reef: Go long! (throws frisbee to Broseph) (Frisbee hits Emma) Emma: (After getting hit by the frisbee) Ow! Reef: (Concerned) Emma, are you okay? Emma: I'm better than okay, I'm 10 out of 10! Broseph: Got that right, betty! (makes a gesture) Fin: What? Reef: (About the bed) The bed is possessed. Fin: It's a vibrating bed, all the VIP suites have them, chowder head. Reef: I am not a chowder head! Fin: Are too. Reef: Am not! Fin: Are too. Reef: Am not! Lo (taking out her touchscreen cell phone): I'll settle this. Oh, great Ouija Phone, is Reef's head truly made of chowder? Chef:(In a blob of goo) It's de feesh steeck! Ghost: (In raspy voice) Get out! Kahuna (to Kelly): Then there's no time to lose! Hand me those Anti-Psycho Zombie Fish Stick Harpoons! Kelly: '''You mean these shrimp forks? '''Kahuna (shrugging his shoulders): Same diff. Goofs *Fin called Andrew "Bummer" and he didn't correct her. *The room number "1313" would not exist in a real hotel, as 13 is, according to superstition, unlucky. Rather than have superstitious guests refuse to stay in an 'unlucky' room, or in a room on an 'unlucky' floor, hotels avoid the entire problem by using the number 14 instead. For example, the 12th Floor, the 14th Floor, Room 1412, Room 1414, Room 1415.... *After Kelly gets attacked by a zombified fish stick, she has a wrapped bandage on her neck. *Kelly said she can't afford to lose any more servers, yet in "Reef And That Evil Totem", she suggested Lo as a babysitter. *When Fluffy comes alive he has two eyes, one on each end. In later scenes where Fluffy appears, however, the revived fishstick is seen with only one eye. *Emma and Johnny went night surfing with no problems, yet in "Charging into the Night", they required flood lights for night surfing. *How did they get out of the room when the vending machine is still there and Andrew came through the vent in the bathroom? *When Kahuna warns Johnny and Emma about the Fish stick he had eight shrimp forks. However when he threw six at Fluffy he had one left. *When Fluffy is approaching Johnny and Emma, Fluffy is shown coming from behind Johnny, but when Fluffy attacks he comes from behind Emma. *When Fin actives the vibrating bed and Broseph is shown his top is missing and when the bed is destroyed his top is back. Gallery File:Snapshot_001.JPG File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h34m29s211.png|"I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling groms." File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m44s74.png|"Sounds like a fart" :L File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h20m24s2.png|"AAAHHHH!!!" File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m54s180.png|For someone shorter than Reef, Fin's pretty strong. File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h30m37s158.png|Reef carrying Fin :) File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h25m10s255.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m30s182.png|Fin: "Are too." Reef: "Am not!" File:Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m56s24.png|Oh, no, Kahuna, what have you done?! Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m30s32.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m37s96.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h24m00s69.png S1 E16 Broseph plays Frisbee in the hotel hallways.png|Broseph plays Frisbee in the hotel hallways with Reef. S1 E16 Reef plays with Broseph, "Hey, dude, why did Bummer tell us not to play Frisbee inside again?".png|Reef asks "Hey, dude, why did Bummer tell us not to play Frisbee inside again?"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Uh, can't remember".png|... Broseph tells him "Uh, can't remember"... S1 E16 The Frisbee veers away from Reef.png|... the Frisbee veers away from Reef after Broseph throws it... S1 E16 Broseph watches the Frisbee hit a guest. The guest says "Ah! My nose!".png|... which hits a guest, she says "Ah! My nose!"... S1 E16 The guest says "Now I'll never be a teen model!".png|... "Now I'll never be a teen model!"... S1 E16 Reef tells the guest "Come on! It can't be that bad".png|... Reef tells her "Come on! It can't be that bad"... S1 E16 The guest holds her hands over her noise.png|... she holds her hands over her nose... S1 E16 She removes her hands to reveal a large bruise on her noise.png|... she removes her hands to reveal a large bruise... S1 E16 Reef tells the guest "Ew! How do you feel about telemarketing?".png|... Reef tells her "Ew! How do you feel about telemarketing?"... S1 E16 She runs away crying after Reefs words.png|... after which she runs away crying. S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Go long?".png|Reef asks Broseph "Go long?"... S1 E16 Emma hugs the wall of the hallway as Broseph runs down the hall to prepare for Reefs long Frisbee throw.png|... Emma hugs the wall of the hallway as Broseph runs down the hall to prepare to catch the Frisbee... S1 E16 Emma gets hit by the Frisbee.png|... which ends up hitting Emma... S1 E16 Reef asks Emma "Emma! You OK?".png|... Reef asks her "Emma! You OK?"... S1 E16 Emma tells Reef "Better than OK - I'm ten out of ten!".png|... she tells him "Better than OK - I'm ten out of ten!"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Emma "You've got that right, Betty".png|... Broseph tells her "You've got that right, Betty"... S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph "No, on my staff evaluation. See?".png|... she tells them "No, on my staff evaluation. See?"... S1 E16 Emma tells Reef and Broseph "That makes nine perfect scores in a row".png|... "That makes nine perfect scores in a row"... S1 E16 Emma says "One more and I get an hour off any shift I want!".png|... "One more and I get an hour off any shift I want!"... S1 E16 Broseph looks at Emma.png|... Broseph and... S1 E16 Reef looks at Emma.png|... Reef look at her... S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph and Reef "Um, hello? Full moon tonight? Night surf?".png|... she tells them "Um, hello? Full moon tonight? Night surf?"... S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph and Reef "And this time, I won't be stuck in the stupid elevator".png|... "And this time, I won't be stuck in the stupid elevator"... S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Hey, bro, know what's safer than a hard, plastic Frisbee?".png|... Reef loses interest and asks Broseph "Hey, bro, know what's safer than a hard, plastic Frisbee?"... S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "A paper one".png|... "A paper one"... S1 E16 Emma tries to get back her evaluation form as Reef throws it to Broseph. Emma says "Hey!".png|... Emma tries to get back her evaluation form as Reef throws it to Broseph... S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph and Reef "Not funny, guys" as she tries to grab her evaluation form.png|... she tells them "Not funny, guys"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Emma "You're right. Here".png|... Broseph tells her "You're right. Here"... S1 E16 Broseph pulls Emma's evaluation form away from her as she tries to grab it.png|... but he pulls it away from her as she tries to grab it... S1 E16 Reef misses catching Emma's form.png|... Reef misses catching Emma's form... S1 E16 Emma's evaluation form lands under the vending machine.png|... which then lands under the vending machine. S1 E16 The light flickers in the vending machine.png|The light flickers in the vending machine. S1 E16 Emma says "My card!".png|Emma says "My card!"... S1 E16 Reef says "OK, don't panic. Bro, give me a hand".png|... Reef says "OK, don't panic. Bro, give me a hand"... S1 E16 Broseph does most of the pushing.png|... Broseph does most of the pushing... S1 E16 Reef and Broseph push the vending machine out of the way.png|... they push the vending machine out of the way... S1 E16 Emma picks up her evaluation card.png|... Emma picks up her evaluation card... S1 E16 Under Emma's card is a nickel.png|... revealing a nickel... S1 E16 Emma glares at Reef and Broseph.png|... Emma glares at them and then leaves. S1 E16 Reef says "Sweet! A nickel!".png|Reef says "Sweet! A nickel!"... S1 E16 The wallpaper falls onto Reef.png|... at which point the wallpaper falls onto him... S1 E16 Reef screams.png|... he screams... S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Chill, dude. Look".png|... but Broseph tells Reef "Chill, dude. Look"... S1 E16 Reef says "Cool! A hidden room!".png|... Reef says "Cool! A hidden room!"... S1 E16 Reef and Broseph take a look inside room 1313. Reef says "Ladies first".png|... they take a look inside room 1313. Reef says "Ladies first"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Riiight, I forgot, you're scared of the dark".png|... Broseph tells him "Riiight, I forgot, you're scared of the dark"... S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "No! I prefer to think of it as_being unscared of the light".png|... Reef says "No! I prefer to think of it as_being unscared of the light"... S1 E16 Broseph says "Man, this place looks just like the VIP suites".png|... Broseph says "Man, this place looks just like the VIP suites"... S1 E16 Reef says "Except darker and cr-creepier".png|... Reef adds "Except darker and cr-creepier"... S1 E16 The door slams shut, causing Reef And Broseph to scream.png|... The door slams shut, causing them to scream. S1 E16 The door is opened Bummer asks them "What are you two doing in here?".png|The door is opened Bummer asks them "What are you two doing in here?"... S1 E16 Reef tells Bummer "Oh, you know, just hanging".png|... Reef tells him "Oh, you know, just hanging"... S1 E16 Lo says "Ooh, creepy room! Let us see!".png|... Lo says "Ooh, creepy room! Let us see!"... S1 E16 Bummer tells them "Uh-uh! This room is strictly off limits,".png|... Bummer says "Uh-uh! This room is strictly off limits,"... S1 E16 Bummer tells them "which means you losers, take a hike - now".png|... "which means you losers, take a hike - now". S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "You can put me down now".png|... Reef tells Broseph "You can put me down now"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Dude, I totally forgot I was holding you. Did you lose weight?".png|... Broseph tells him "Dude, I totally forgot I was holding you. Did you lose weight?"... S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "A little".png|... he tells Broseph "A little"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "It shows. Your abs are ripped".png|... Broseph tells him "It shows. Your abs are ripped"... S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "Thanks for noticing".png|... Reef thanks him... S1 E16 Bummer yells "Get out!" at Reef and Broseph, causing Broseph to drop Reef.png|... Bummer yells "Get out!", causing Broseph to drop Reef. S1 E16 Lo asks Bummer "How come we don't use that room?".png|Lo asks Bummer "How come we don't use that room?"... S1 E16 Bummer tells Lo "Sorry, your father ordered me not to discuss the incident".png|... Bummer tells Lo "Sorry, your father ordered me not to discuss the incident"... S1 E16 Lo tells Bummer "Spill! Dish! Give it up!".png|... she tells him "Spill! Dish! Give it up!"... S1 E16 Bummer says "Well, if you must know, it happened a week before you plebs arrived".png|... he says "Well, if you must know, it happened a week before you plebs arrived"... S1 E16 Bummer says "They were called the Van Dykes, newlyweds, came to stay in the honeymoon suite. Frankly, I've never seen a happier couple and, boy, could they surf".png|... "They were called the Van Dykes, newlyweds, came to stay in the honeymoon suite. Frankly, I've never seen a happier couple and, boy, could they surf"... S1 E16 Fin asks Bummer "So what happened to them?".png|... Fin asks him "So what happened to them?"... S1 E16 Fin asks Bummer "Did they like die or something?".png|... "Did they like die or something?"... S1 E16 Bummer tells them "Put it this way - surfing and hot tubs don't mix".png|... Bummer says "Put it this way - surfing and hot tubs don't mix"... S1 E16 Reef looks scared.png|... Reef looks scared... S1 E16 Bummer says "Ever since, strange things have been going on in there. So we sealed off the room".png|... Bummer adds "Ever since, strange things have been going on in there. So we sealed off the room"... S1 E16 Broseph says "Whoa. Heavy".png|... Broseph says "Whoa. Heavy"... S1 E16 Lo says "Heavy? Try heartbreakingly sad".png|... Lo says "Heavy? Try heartbreakingly sad"... S1 E16 Reef says "True that. So what happened to their boards?".png|... Reef says "True that. So what happened to their boards?"... S1 E16 Reef says "Cos if they're in the lost and found for 30 days, they're fair game".png|... "Cos if they're in the lost and found for 30 days, they're fair game"... S1 E16 Fin punches Reef for being inconsiderate.png|... Fin punches Reef for being inconsiderate... S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "What!".png|... Reef tells her "What!". S1 E16 Bummer tells Fin, Lo, Reef and Broseph "Just put this machine back and tell no-one what you've seen".png|Bummer tells them "Just put this machine back and tell no-one what you've seen"... S1 E16 Bummer adds "No-one! Got it?".png|... "No-one! Got it?". S1 E16 Lo says "This sucks. I wanted to see the haunted honeymoon suite".png| Lo says "This sucks. I wanted to see the haunted honeymoon suite"... S1 E16 Broseph tells Lo "Chill. I got a way in".png|... Broseph tells her "Chill. I got a way in"... S1 E16 Broseph pulls out a fish bone.png|... he pulls out a fish bone from his hair... S1 E16 Reef says "Oh, snap! Is that a fish bone?".png|... Reef says "Oh, snap! Is that a fish bone?". S1 E16 The Kahuna says "Oh, Fluffy. You're the only fish who really gets me".png|The Kahuna says "Oh, Fluffy. You're the only fish who really gets me"... S1 E16 The Kahuna and Fluffy have a moment together.png|... they have a moment together... S1 E16 Emma walks past the Kahuna.png|... Emma walks past... S1 E16 The Kahuna says "So, um, hmm, yeah. How about them dolphins? Cool!" to draw attention away from him talking to a fish, But Emma wasn't listening anyway.png|... he says "So, um, hmm, yeah. How about them dolphins? Cool!", but Emma wasn't taking any notice. S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Someone's in a good mood".png|Johnny tells Emma "Someone's in a good mood"... S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "Oh, yeah! One more perfect evaluation to go and then I can blow off the buffet for night surfing!".png|... she tells him "Oh, yeah! One more perfect evaluation to go and then I can blow off the buffet for night surfing!"... S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Night surfing, huh? Sounds dangerous".png|... he tells her "Night surfing, huh? Sounds dangerous"... S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "I'll be careful".png|... she tells him "I'll be careful"... S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Because if you need a lifeguard...".png|... he says "Because if you need a lifeguard..."... S1 E16 Emma laughs and says to Johnny "A lifeguard? What, like you?".png|... Emma laughs and tells him "A lifeguard? What, like you?"... S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Um, or a towel boy".png|... Johnny says "Um, or a towel boy"... S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "I mean, man. Towel man".png|... "I mean, man. Towel man". Video Video:Intro1|Theme Song in HD Video:Stoked_episode_16-_The_Penthouse_of_Horror_part_1_2|Part 1 Video:Stoked_episode_16-_The_Penthouse_of_Horror_part_2_2|Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With Videos